L'amour n'est jamais où on l'attend
by peacecraft31
Summary: Suite de Quand deux coeurs fondent. Après la mise en couple de Byakuya et Toshiro. Que ce passe t-il dans la vie de Matsumoto et Kenpachi qui les ont aidé?


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ce soir je vous livre un OS sur Bleach. Alors il est la suite de « Quand deux cœurs fondent ». Je sais, j'avais dit que je n'en ferais pas et puis je me suis laissé tenter. Alors c'est sur un autre couple mais on retrouve notre duo Toshiro/ Byakuya. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir lu le premier texte pour lire celui-là mais vous comprendrez mieux certaine chose. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz bonne lecture peace'.**

* * *

 **L'amour n'est jamais où on l'attend.**

En ce beau matin ça travaillait dur dans les locaux de la onzième division. On entendait des voix fortes dans tout l'espace. C'est pour cela que quand Kenpachi arriva dans son bureau il ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir Matsumoto : la jeune blonde à la poitrine généreuse s'époumonait à faire comprendre une chose simple –d'après elle- à son second.

 **\- Putain que vous êtes bruyants de bon matin !** s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, voulant ainsi couvrir celle des deux autres qui s'engueulaient.

 **\- Pardon Capitaine !** dit Ikkaku Madarame

 **\- Oui désolé Capitaine Kenpachi mais votre second est stupide.**

 **\- Tu parles, c'est toi qui ne sais pas expliquer.**

 **\- Ikkaku fais un effort ! Ça fait un an que cette demoiselle vient t'aider et tu es toujours aussi mauvais.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mais… fais un effort.**

 **\- Bien Capitaine,** s'avoua, vaincu, le second de la onzième division.

 **\- Matsumoto merci,** sourit le Capitaine à la seconde de la dixième division.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un magnifique sourire. Encore l'un de ces sourires qui se veulent rassurants et pleins d'optimisme alors qu'en fait ce n'est qu'une façade. Lui voyait bien que ses sourires étaient faux, car l'espace d'un instant une lueur dans son regard, un pincement de ses lèvres, lui montraient qu'elle se forçait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son sourire n'était plus vrai à cent pour cent. Depuis quand ? Il ne saurait le dire… En fait, si, il avait compris : quand il avait perdu Yachiru. Perdre une personne que l'on connait depuis toujours est la pire chose qui soit après cela, tout nous parait sans saveur. Alors elle devait être ainsi depuis la mort de Gin Ichimaru. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant de comprendre ce que l'on ressent ou même avant qu'elle ne vienne travailler avec eux. Il la regarda et repensa à son deal avec la jeune femme.

 _C'était il y a environ un an, elle était venue s'assoir à côté de lui au bar où ils allaient tout le temps et avait engagé la conversation._

 _ **\- Capitaine Kenpachi je n'irai pas par plusieurs chemins, j'aimerais vous proposer un marché.**_

 _ **\- Un Marché ?**_ _avait –t-il demandé intrigué._

 _ **\- Pour tout vous dire nous avons tous les deux un problème. Vous vous ennuyez et mon Taicho… disons que j'aimerais tenter une expérience avec vous.**_

 _ **\- Quel genre ?**_

 _ **\- Oh rien de contraignant pour vous, juste vous battre à fond avec mon Taicho.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Si vous le faites sans poser de question, en contrepartie je règle un autre de vos problèmes. Celui qui vous fait le plus défaut en ce moment, l'administration de votre division. Je veux bien vous aider à faire vos rapports.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne fais même pas les tiens !**_ _avait affirmé Kenpachi._

 _ **\- Haha ! Mais mon Taicho est très bon pour ça, pourquoi le ferais-je ?**_ _avait rigolé la blonde._

 _Puis ils avaient discuté pendant un moment et il avait accepté sa proposition. Le lendemain il était allé se battre contre Toshiro Hitsugaya et il y était allé à fond. Celui-ci s'était éclipsé avant la fin, il en avait été contrarié mais pas trop longtemps. En effet le lendemain Matsumoto était venue les aider et Byakuya Kuchiki avait débarqué en lui reprochant des idioties. Puis quand il était parti il avait échangé avec la jeune femme à forte poitrine un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'ennuierait plus désormais, et cela avait bien était le cas._

 _Cette année, il s'était battu une à deux fois par semaine avec le jeune Capitaine et sa seconde venait un jour par semaine. Tout était donc pour le mieux sauf un détail : le chef de la dixième division continuait de disparaitre avant la fin de leur combat. Dès que celui-ci faisait appel à son bankai et qu'il allait prendre fin –ses fleurs de glaces fondant peu à peu- il créait un mur de glace et un brouillard froid l'empêchant de voir sa fuite. Cela l'énervait un peu alors la semaine précédente il l'avait suivi pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire._

 _Il était arrivé dans une clairière avec un lac peu après l'homme qu'il poursuivait. Le spectacle qu'on lui offrait l'avait fait tomber à terre de surprise, effectivement, il avait vu deux hommes en train de s'embrasser. L'un d'eux avec des cheveux blancs avait enlacé un brun assis au sol. Ce dernier avait penché sa tête en arrière afin de prendre possession des lèvres du Blanc. Maintenant, il était caché derrière un buisson et n'avait pas vraiment vu qui étaient ces hommes. Alors, mu par la curiosité, il avait poussé d'une main ferme les quelques feuilles qui lui bouchaient la vue. Les deux hommes avaient changé de position, le Blanc s'était assis sur les cuisses de son amant et avait agrippé sa nuque. De sa place il les voyait de profil. Il reconnut alors le Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki de la sixième division et le Blanc était… «_ _ **Merde alors**_ _» avait-il juré dans son esprit, s'il avait cru voir ça un jour. Déjà Byakuya, cet être insensible et froid, embrasser quelqu'un était un miracle en soi, un homme de surcroît mais là… Toshiro Histugaya avait pris vingt bons centimètres et ressemblait à un jeune homme de vingt ans et non plus un pré-pubère._

 _Alors c'était ça que voulait garder secret Matsumoto, quand le bankai de son « Taicho » prenait fin, il devenait un beau jeune homme et en plus il était l'amant de Kuchiki. Il comprenait mieux le « pas de questions ». Puis ce besoin d'aller à fond pour le jeune homme ainsi que ses fuites avant le dénouement fatal. Il détailla les deux hommes, tout en essayant d'entendre leur discussion. Ils étaient près d'un panier de pique-nique et l'un d'eux parlait de leur anniversaire de mise en couple. Cela avait l'air de faire un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils le fêtaient en amoureux._

 _Alors Kenpachi les avaient laissés seul, c'était un jour important pour eux et ils méritaient bien un peu d'intimité._

Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il avait découvert mais aussi il s'attrista du fait que Matsumoto était toute seule. Elle aidait les autres dans leur vie professionnelle mais aussi dans leur vie privée, mais elle, elle était seule et personne ne l'aidait… mais cela allait changer. Il allait l'aider à trouver le bonheur et il allait se faire aider pour cela. Après avoir pris cette décision, il se leva et alla voir une personne qui pourrait l'aider.

* * *

Le Capitaine de la dixième division ne comprenait pas pourquoi son collègue de la onzième était là. Il avait du travail et sa seconde n'était pas là. Pas que d'habitude elle l'aidait plus que cela, mais aujourd'hui elle devait être chez Kenpachi. Alors pourquoi celui-ci était assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui à le détailler ainsi ? Cela l'irritait. Son regard était perçant comme s'il voulait trouver une faille en lui.

 **\- Ne me dit pas que Matsumoto t'a posé un lapin,** dit Toshiro pour embrayer une conversation.

 **\- Non elle est toujours fidèle à son poste quand il s'agit de moi,** sourit narquoisement le grand brun sachant que ce n'était pas toujours le cas avec lui.

 **\- Alors que me vaut ta visite ?** demanda intrigué le jeune Blanc.

 **\- Matsumoto,** énonça Kenpachi.

\- …

 **\- Je comprends ton trouble. Il faut qu'on discute d'elle sérieusement.**

 **\- A quel propos ? Tu m'inquiètes !** affirma sérieusement Toshiro.

 **\- Elle est vraiment seule. Je veux dire… je la regarde depuis un an et derrière ses sourires et ses éclats de rire elle a une grande tristesse en elle…**

 **\- Je sais !** le coupa le Blanc. **Elle a du mal à se remettre de la mort d'Ichimaru. Elle fait tout pour faire illusion, mais je ne sais pas… Moi-même j'ai attenté à la vie de cet homme alors je suis assez mal placé pour l'aider.**

 **\- Tu restes son Capitaine et le seul en qui elle a confiance et qu'elle respecte.**

 **\- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?**

 **\- Disons qu'elle nous a tous bien aidé alors on pourrait faire de même avec elle.**

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ?**

 **\- De Byakuya,** susurra Kenpachi. **Je sais tout et c'est grâce à elle.** A ce moment-là Toshiro écouta Kenpachi lui raconter son deal avec la jeune femme et que Byakuya l'avait compris. **De plus, je t'ai suivi la semaine dernière après notre dernier entrainement et j'ai surpris votre anniversaire. Déjà un an !** S'exclama le brun.

 **\- Tu… Kenpachi… Je…,** Toshiro était désorienté par la nouvelle et ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire, devant cette annonce.

 **\- T'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien, promis, mais j'aimerai que tu m'aides pour trouver un moyen de rendre heureuse Matsumoto.**

 **\- Bien, je vais réfléchir à une idée… Merci pour tout Capitaine Kenpachi.**

Il avait vu partir le grand brun de son bureau après un geste de la main de sa part lui signifiant que c'était normal. Ensuite, il s'était mis au travail en attendant de voir son amant le soir avec qui il allait avoir une bonne discussion.

* * *

Aux aurores il se réveilla avec son amant dans les bras. Il respira ses cheveux blancs, il sentait la noix de coco et cela le fit sourire. Il était si heureux, une à deux fois par semaine Toshiro venait le rejoindre, ils passaient la nuit ensemble et son cadet le quittait au premier rayon de soleil. En dehors de ce temps privilégié, il déplorait de ne voir son compagnon que de façon professionnelle, le jeune homme refusant toute invitation de sa part. Il savait bien que cela ne voulait rien dire, le Blanc l'aimait et c'était ça le problème. Si lui voulait qu'ils partagent des choses même quand il avait un corps d'adolescent, l'autre ne le désirait pas. Il pensait que cela pourrait lui être néfaste. Un soir, alors qu'il l'avait invité à aller au restaurant, il lui avait dit :

 _ **\- Imagine qu'on nous voit ensemble alors que j'ai mon corps d'enfant, que penseront-ils ?**_

 _ **\- Rien ! Juste que deux Capitaines sont devenus amis et qu'ils partagent un repas en dehors du travail.**_

 _ **\- Ils pourraient le voir autrement.**_

 _ **\- Et alors ? Moi ça ne me poserait pas de problème.**_

 _ **\- Moi si !**_ _s'écria le cadet._ _ **Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je t'aime… mais je ne suis pas prêt à faire face aux autres.**_

 _ **\- Je comprends !**_ _avoua Byakuya._ _ **Moi aussi je suis un peu indécis sur le fait de le dire ou non aux autres, mais je suis sûr qu'ils nous accepteraient quel que soit notre corps. De toute façon, ça ne les regarde pas.**_

Puis il se souvint que Toshiro l'avait embrassé avec fougue, c'était sa façon de dire qu'il était bien d'accord. Alors depuis, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, profitant de chaque instants passés ensemble. Lui, ça lui suffisait pour l'instant, car il ne doutait pas des sentiments de son amant et lui aussi aimait le jeune homme au-delà des mots. Alors peu importait si quand les autres l'apprendraient, ils penseraient à mal. S'ils pensaient que ce n'est que pour le sexe, pour passer le temps ou pour s'amuser. Mais lui, savait que ni pour lui ni pour Toshiro ce n'était le cas. C'est pour cela qu'il était heureux.

L'homme à ses côtés bougea, Byakuya le vit s'éveiller. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la colère du soir d'avant dans les yeux de son partenaire revint. Il allait falloir avoir une discussion, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas le pourquoi de cette émotion si forte de son compagnon envers lui. Mais avant tout, s'excuser et donner ses raisons.

 **\- Pardon, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute, on a si peu de temps ensemble.**

 **\- Je sais mais… Tu n'étais pas obligé de me sauter dessus ainsi… Même si ce n'était pas désagréable. Pff… Tu as gagné, je ne vais pas m'énerver. Mais tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je ne suis pas fâché, juste j'aurais aimé savoir que vous aviez comploté tous les deux.** (Ensuite le Blanc avait raconté son entretien avec Kenpachi.) **Tu aurais pu me le dire.**

 **\- Oui, désolé. Mais je suis d'accord avec ce rustre,** sourit Kuchiki. **Moi aussi j'aimerai aider ta seconde.**

 **\- J'ai une idée pour cela mais je vais aussi avoir besoin de toi. Au fond, vous, la sixième, vous êtes des enquêteurs et tu adores les livres.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- J'aimerais trouver un moyen pour… être toujours adulte.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce corps !** s'exclama surpris Byakuya.

 **\- Tu… Tu me l'as fait aimer et je suis heureux…,** rougit de son aveu le jeune Capitaine. **Tu… Pour moi, tu as accepté l'aide de ma seconde, ainsi que celle de Kenpachi d'une certaine façon. Alors que tu ne l'aimes pas du tout.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est qu'il est… c'est un rustre.**

 **\- Oui, mais un rustre qui garde notre secret et qui m'a encore aidé hier soir.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas confiance en lui.**

 **\- Haha ! je t'aime tellement, et moi aussi j'aimerai qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens car je le ressens aussi.**

Byakuya n'avait pu se retenir après cet aveu et avait capturé les lèvres de son amant.

 **\- Je te suis. Quel est ton plan, petit génie de la stratégie ?**

 **\- Haha ! C'est très simple, on va faire des recherches dans tous les livres du Seireitei, pour savoir comment je peux garder mon corps d'adulte. En même temps, je demanderai de l'aide à Matsumoto et j'en profiterai pour enquêter sur elle et ses goûts en matière d'homme. Même si j'ai déjà une idée.**

 **\- Ah bon !**

 **\- Gin Ichimaru,** murmura Toshiro.

Byakuya comprit, cela allait être dur mais ils y arriveraient.

 **\- Bien, dis-moi quand tu veux qu'on commence, je vais t'aider pour tout.**

 **\- Merci, mon amour.**

Ensuite, le blanc se rhabilla avant de redevenir enfant et de repartir pour une bonne journée. Byakuya sourit et alla lui-même se préparer avant d'entamer sa journée.

* * *

Matsumoto souffla, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était enfermée dans la bibliothèque de la sixième division. Elle feuilletait chaque archive qui avait un rapport avec le Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Elle releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec son « Taicho » qui la fixait intensément.

 **\- Taicho, que vous ai-je fais pour être ainsi punie ? Mais surtout pour que vous me fixiez ainsi ?**

 **\- Non rien, je… je voulais te poser une question.**

 **\- Je vous écoute ?**

 **\- C'est sur Byakuya, cela fait un an qu'on est ensemble et je me demande…**

 **\- Oui, Taicho ?**

 **\- Comment sait-on que c'est pour la vie ? Ou comment sait-on si c'est la bonne personne ? Ou encore si l'autre nous aimera toujours et pareil pour nous ?**

 **\- Taicho, vous l'aimez ?**

 **\- Oui, ce n'est pas ça… Qui me dit qu'il restera avec moi, si je ne deviens pas un adulte tout le temps ?**

 **\- Il n'est pas comme ça !** affirma Matsumoto. **De plus, je pense qu'il restera avec vous quoi qu'il arrive. Quand on y pense, rien ne prédisait que vous seriez ensemble.**

 **\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas son style habituel étant donné qu'il a était marié à une femme. Cela m'a même surpris que je l'intéresse.**

 **\- Et moi, c'est vous qui m'avez surprise je ne pensais pas que vous seriez intéressé par qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être Hinamori,** rigola alors Matsumoto.

 **\- Non, elle est comme ma sœur et je dois juste la protéger car elle est si influençable.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas la seule,** murmura pour elle-même Matsumoto.

 **\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton style ?** s'empressa de demander le jeune Hitsugaya pour lui faire penser à autre chose, même si cette question lui rappela cet homme.

Matsumoto le regarda d'un air triste. Son type d'homme jusqu'à maintenant, c'était Gin Ichimaru. Au fond, peut-être qu'elle aussi devrait le considérer juste comme un frère qui la protégeait. Elle devrait se considérer comme une sœur qui avait essayé de le protéger des autres et de lui-même. Gin et elle s'aimaient à leur façon, mais maintenant elle devrait passer à autre chose, revoir ses critères de sélection. Alors, c'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle affirma :

 **\- Il y a quelques instants encore, je vous aurais dit Gin Ichimaru mais vous avez raison, au fond c'était un frère comme vous avec Hinamori. On a grandi ensemble et on est devenus adultes, maintenant je dois avancer et pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais rien.**

 **\- Alors découvrons-le,** sourit Hitsugaya de voir sa seconde reprendre courage.

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais trouver.**

Matsumoto le regarda, elle avait confiance en lui, à tout problème, il trouvait une solution. Alors que ce soit pour lui –son corps- ou pour elle –savoir son type d'homme, il découvrirait un moyen de les rendre heureux. C'est avec un peu plus d'espoir en l'avenir dans son cœur qu'elle reprit les recherches.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les capitaines Hitsugaya et Kuchiki étaient assis dans une taverne ou leurs subordonnés aimaient aller. Byakuya regardait d'un œil mauvais son second en train de faire la cour à sa petite sœur pendant que Toshiro, lui, avait les yeux braqués sur sa seconde.

 **\- Lu', que faites-vous là tous les deux ?** demanda une voix forte aux deux hommes.

 **\- Speed Dating,** grogna Byakuya en fixant d'un regard noir son second.

 **\- Haha ! Pour qui ? T'inquiète pas pour ta sœur, elle est assez forte pour lui en coller une, si elle le désire,** dit le nouveau venu enrigolant à gorge déployée.

 **\- Pour Matsumoto,** sourit Toshiro.

 **\- C'est moi qui vais lui en coller une,** maugréa alors Byakuya.

 **\- Kenpachi tu es venu pour quoi toi ?** s'informa Hitsugaya.

 **\- Pour boire une bonne bière fraîche. Vous en voulez ?** proposa ledit Kenpachi en s'asseyant avec eux et en levant le bras afin d'appeler une serveuse.

Voyant les deux autres faire « oui » de la tête le onzième Capitaine commanda trois pintes. Ensuite, ils discutèrent du speed dating en cours.

 **\- En fait, Matsumoto a dit à Toshiro que depuis que Gin est mort, elle n'avait plus vraiment de style d'homme. On lui a donc proposé d'essayer de parler un peu avec tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrerait et de se faire une idée. C'est pour cela qu'on est ici,** expliqua le Capitaine de la sixième division.

 **\- Je vois, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, et on en est où ?** se renseigna à nouveau le Capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki.

 **\- Pas très loin, elle discute avec beaucoup mais, à son attitude, on voit bien qu'aucun ne l'intéresse,** se désespéra le blanc.

 **\- En même temps, regardez-moi ces types !** dénigra le Capitaine de la onzième division d'un geste ample de la main l'assemblée des hommes autour d'eux.

Ensuite, Toshiro et Byakuya assistèrent à une chose étrange, Kenpachi se mit à médire sur chaque prétendant les trouvant soit trop « chiants » soit trop « superficiels », râlant si l'un d'entre eux s'attardait trop sur le décolleté de la jeune femme les traitants de « porcs ». Les deux autres Capitaines se regardèrent d'un air complice, comprenant qu'au fond, ils avaient peut-être trouvé l'homme de la situation.

 **\- Et sinon pour toi, ça avance comment ?** demanda de but en blanc Kenpachi à Toshiro. **J'ai entendu dire que tu désirais rester en adulte.**

 **\- Oui, on a une théorie mais faut voir,** résuma Byakuya.

 **\- Si vous avez besoin je suis là,** proposa Zaraki.

 **\- Merci, on s'en souviendra,** sourit chaleureusement Hitsugaya.

Puis, ils restèrent là à regarder Matsumoto évoluer dans ses discussions, tout en donnant leurs avis. Byakuya les trouvaient tous trop « rustres » et Kenpachi en rigola, faisant lui aussi partie des « rustres » d'après ce noble « très bien guindé ». Toshiro lui avait quelques préférences pour un ou deux hommes qui paraissaient assez sympathique. Pendant que Zaraki continuait toujours de médire sur tous. Confortant l'idée des deux autres que leur collègue serait parfait pour la Blonde.

* * *

Kenpachi venait d'arriver au restaurant comme promis au Capitaine Hitsugaya. Il se regarda dans un miroir de l'entrée et sourit, « cela devrait le faire » pensa-t-il. Pas que d'habitude il écoute les recommandations, mais cela avait l'air de tenir à cœur au Capitaine. On l'accompagna et il s'installa à la table en attendant les autres. Il repensa à sa fin d'après-midi.

 _Il était allé combattre avec Toshiro et pour une fois, celui-ci resta jusqu'à sa complète transformation en jeune adulte._

 _ **\- Ce soir on sort avec Bya' tu veux venir ?**_ _le questionna le Blanc._

 _ **\- Bya' haha ! Ok, vous allez où ?**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _murmura le cadet en rougissant._ _ **Ne lui dis pas que je l'ai appelé ainsi devant toi, le connaissant, il ne va pas aimer. Sinon, on va au restaurant, par contre… c'est tenue… civile et correcte exigée,**_ _lui recommanda-t-il en murmurant, gêné de devoir le lui demander._

 _ **\- Ok, je ferai un effort, je ne veux pas que ton petit ami te reproche d'avoir invité un rustre qui ne sait ni s'habiller, ni tenir sa langue,**_ _répondit-il dans un grand éclat de rire avec un clin d'œil de connivence qui fit piquer un fard au jeune Blanc._

C'est pour cela qu'il était assis là à les attendre. Mais il ne vit pas les deux autres venir. En fait, avant que la personne qui allait partager sa soirée n'arrive, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il n'y avait pas trois couverts, mais deux. Un tête à tête. Il sourit à cette perspective quand il vit une belle jeune femme entrer dans le restaurant et venir vers lui. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête, elle aussi avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Elle était parée d'une magnifique longue robe rouge, brodée d'un dragon doré, qui la couvrait en entier, seul ses bras étaient dénudés.

 **\- Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, mon Taicho m'a demandé de m'habiller décemment et comme il doit y avoir le Capitaine Kuchiki, j'ai dû rechercher cette robe au fond de mes placards.**

Pour toute réponse, il se leva et alla lui tirer la chaise avec une révérence. Quand celle-ci s'assit, il en fit de même, puis prit enfin la parole :

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, ils nous ont concocté un rendez-vous surprise et connaissant Kuchiki, il a déjà dû payer notre repas ou alors il se fera envoyer la note.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Peu importe, si tu es d'accord, profitons-en ?**

Il vit la jeune femme faire « oui » de la tête, alors il leva la main afin d'interpeller un serveur et lui demander la carte. Peu après, ils commandèrent et Kenpachi demanda une bonne bouteille de vin. Les deux se mirent à converser tout en mangeant et buvant. Après le repas, Kenpachi la raccompagna. Arrivés devant le foyer de la demoiselle, il hésita un instant, mais avant de faire le moindre geste la jeune femme le devança. Effectivement, celle-ci attrapa la veste de son costume trois pièces et l'attira vers elle. Il sentit alors les lèvres de sa compagne venir se poser doucement sur les siennes. Il agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue ce qui ne déplut pas à la jeune femme au vu de sa réaction. Quand le baiser prit fin, elle ouvrit d'une main tremblante la porte de sa demeure et d'un geste de la tête elle invita le géant à entrer. Kenpachi ne se fit pas prier et resta toute la nuit chez sa nouvelle compagne.

Dans une autre demeure, celle de Byakuya Kuchiki, celui-ci et son amant discutaient.

 **\- Alors, tu crois que cela marchera ?** demanda Toshiro.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, mais plus ça va et plus je pense que tout dépend de toi et de ton désir,** exprima le noble.

 **\- Bya' je veux vraiment rester un adulte !** affirma le Blanc.

 **\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, c'est toi et ton corps,** soupira ledit Bya'.

Toshiro ne répondit pas et se jeta sur son homme. En quelques instants, un match endiablé se joua entre eux deux. Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres, il n'y eu ni gagnant ni perdant, juste du bonheur.

* * *

 **\- Où sont-ils ?** demanda le Capitaine Commandant.

\- …

 **\- Renji, Rukia, où est Byakuya ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien Commandant, je n'ai pas dormi chez mon frère.**

 **\- Je suis venu directement ici,** expliqua le rouge.

 **\- Il doit quand même savoir que nous avons une réunion ce matin, tout comme Histugaya et Kenpachi ? En plus, il manque aussi Matsumoto. Tu sais où ils sont Ikkaku ? Ton capitaine ne t'a rien dit ? Et Matsumoto ? Tu traînes souvent avec elle ? Il n'y a personne de la dixième division, ce n'est pas possible,** se lamenta le Commandant.

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne réponde, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa entrer les quatre retardataires. Ils étaient en train de parler et de rire comme si de rien n'était. A cette vue, le silence se fit, tous détaillèrent les arrivants. Ils étaient ébahis par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. D'abord Byakuya qui affichait un sourire magnifique et tenait la main d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci ressemblait au jeune Hitsugaya avec quelques années de plus. Ensuite, il y avait Kenpachi qui tenait Matsumoto par la taille et les deux s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, faisant rire le jeune Blanc.

 **\- Que… que veut dire tout ça !** s'exclama le Capitaine Commandant.

 **\- Pardon pour le retard,** s'excusa Byakuya, **on a eu du mal à se lever.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas trop dormi non plus de notre côté,** dit le commandant de la onzième division en rigolant à gorge déployée tout en regagnant sa place.

Il fut suivi des deux de la dixième, pendant que Byakuya alla prendre sa place en tant que chef de la sixième.

 **\- Que… Hitsugaya ?**

 **\- Longue histoire Capitaine Commandant, mais disons que maintenant c'est mon apparence définitive. Renji, Rukia désolé pour l'autre fois de ne pas avoir démenti. Je ne suis pas mon grand frère.**

 **\- On était en guerre et on n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer,** sourit Byakuya.

 **\- Maintenant, vous l'avez !** incita le Capitaine Commandant.

Alors, Byakuya commença l'histoire, reprise ensuite par Toshiro, finie par Matsumoto et Kenpachi. Tous écoutèrent leur année. Leurs doutes, leurs émotions, leurs tristesses et leurs joies. La guerre était finie et la paix régnait, alors tous avaient droit au bonheur et à l'amour.


End file.
